powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Enid Llewellyn
Enid Llewellyn is the leader of England's Elites, and one of the most powerful of the elite psychics. While her own level of power is a mystery, her connection to the spiritual forces, astral energies, and spirits that naturally flow through and live in nature make her a fearsome psychic. She’s also the youngest of all Elites Appearance Enid has long, straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. She can often be seen with some kind of plant-based ornament attached to or on her hair as well. She wears long green dresses which look like they come from an older period, or a fantasy novel. Usually with shades which match that of nature. Personality Enid is very intellectual for her age, but never really puts it to use. She spends most of her time frolicking through the wilderness around her home, and around where she stays, interacting with the flora and fauna there. She enjoys arranging the flowers of the wild, and singing to herself in fantastical whimsy. Her powers, while great, have lead her to become rather attached to the constant flow of energies which come to her from nature, energising her. The magnitude of these energies is great enough that when she leaves the wilderness, she becomes tired and lethargic, despite apparently possessing a huge amount of energy by herself. WIP Background Enid was born in Newport, Wales. From only a month old, she was able to see the "basic spirits" of the world; simple, mindless spirits which drift through the world, energising flora, and waiting to be born as the souls/spirits of animals. Her parents often found she was more energetic than usual when she played in the fields near their house. As she grew up, her parents always made light of her "seeing spirits", thinking it was just a childish game. They never took it seriously, but they never thought it was a cause for concern. When Enid was four, she seemed to spend more time outside than in. She was always cheerful, and no matter what the weather broadcast stated, it was always sunny for miles around Enid, a phenomenon that caught the attention of certain psychics. However, whenever Enid became upset, the clouds rolled in, and the heaven's opened. Beyond this, there were a couple of time Enid was seen to actively alter the weather to her liking. When she was six, a gang of psychics hoped to kidnap Enid and make use of her power for themselves. Controlling the weather itself would be a huge power to wield. What they didn't realise is that Enid's power went much deeper into nature than the weather. The grass, the trees, the flowers, the birds, the bees, the deer, all of nature was her ally. So when they came, through her influence, nature rose up to defend her, and for the first time, her parents saw exactly what Enid was capable of, as she soundly defeated those that came after her. Her parents immediately contacted the Shepherds for advice. WIP Powers While Enid's own level of power is a mystery, her power over nature is phenomenal. She's capable of controlling all plant and animal life in any given area, and manipulate the vast energies of nature to dish out extraordinary assaults. She's even capable of growing plant life as well. *Enhanced Condition *Psychic Shadow *Psychic Shield *Astral Manipulation *Extrasensory Perception *Mediumship *Natural Energy Manipulation/Nature Channeling *Nature Manipulation *Sensory Scrying *Spiritual Awareness *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Summoning Known Techniques *'All-directional Assault': Enid is able to fire energy attacks of any size and number out of any point in nature around her; from the trees behind you, to the grass beneath your feet, to the birds above your head. This completely unpredictable and all-directional assault style make it nigh-impossible to block or dodge her attacks. *'Healing': Enid is able to heal any physical, spiritual, or psychic damage. *'Forest Creation': Enid controls nature to spawn a dense forest in any location. The largest of these she's created so far was a mile in diameter during a battlefield match at the Battlefield Psychic Tournament, Elite Cup in America. *'Forest Dragon': Enid's most famous technique. Enid focuses a great amount of energy and basic spirits into a single entity- a dragon construct formed from all the nature around her. It's a colossal beast with white energy glowing out from its eyes, mouth, and openings in its body, and is capable of dealing out some serious damage to the world around it. *'Nature Creatures': Enid can create entities out of nature itself by infusing it with the basic spirits of nature, enabling her to call on an army of nature "elementals" at any given moment. *'Nature Scrying': Enid is able to perceive through the flora and fauna around her, making it impossible to hide from her. *'Spirit Summoning': Enid is capable of summoning the spirits of nature to her side to aid her in the fight. These spirits are more powerful and intelligent than the basic spirits. *'Tireless': Through the energies which flow through nature to her, and the healing and energising effect they have, Enid never tires out, or even requires to sleep, when in connection with nature. Trivia *The Themes *Fighting: CS6kLdzh3Ew Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet